tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Norman
CGI Series= Norman *'Designer': Oliver V. S. Bulleid *'Builder': BR Ashford Works *'Built': circa 1949 *'Configuration': 0-6-0DM *'Top Speed': 45 mph Norman, nicknamed Norm, is an orange-red diesel. He has a brother named Dennis. Bio Norman was one of the diesels who took over the Sodor Steamworks. He later laughed at Flynn for not being able to rescue Thomas. Norman told Percy that Sidney had been on his hoist for two years and was there when he was given his new wheels. He also offered Thomas a place to sleep at the Dieselworks when the turntable at Tidmouth Sheds was frozen. In the eighteenth season, he was at the Dieselworks when Paxton returned after looking for him, Diesel, Sidney, Den and Dart. When The Great Railway Show was heard by the other engines, he alongside Edward and Stanley asked Sir Topham Hatt if they'll be picked, but they weren't picked. Norman was later involved in an accident with Thomas, resulting in the tank engine being unable to compete in The Great Railway Show. Persona Norman looks like his twin Dennis, but he is a much kinder diesel engine. He wants to be liked by all the engines, whether they be steam or diesel engines. So he does his part at the Sodor Dieselworks and follows all of his orders. However, poor Norman often breaks down and he does not like that. Unlike Dennis, who is lazy, if Norman were fixed properly he would show what a Really Useful Engine he can be. He is also willing to help another engine in trouble. Basis Norman is based on the Bulleid Diesel prototype, No. 11001. Dennis is also based on this engine. Livery Norman is painted orange-red with yellow lining and a dark grey roof. Appearances Voice Actors * Kerry Shale (UK/US; Day of the Diesels - fifteenth season) * Keith Wickham (UK/US; seventeenth season onwards) * Nobuaki Kanemitsu (Japan; seventeenth season only) * Kunihiro Kawamoto (Japan; twentieth season onwards) * Bernard Demory (France and French speaking Canada) * Paweł Galia (Poland) * Øyvind Borgemoen Lyse (Norway; seventeenth season only) * Peter Weis (Germany; seventeenth season onwards, excluding The Frozen Turntable) * Juan Alfonso Carralero (Latin America; seventeenth season onwards) * Fernando Castro (Spain) * Samuel Harjanne (Finland; Day of the Diesels only) Trivia * Despite Norman's nickname being "Norm", he has been consistently referred to by his full name rather than his nickname. He shares this dilemma with Paxton and Sidney. * Norman's transmission wheel changes from red to black in the seventeenth season. * Norman is the first character to have a unibrow. * Norman shares the same horn sound as Dart. * Norman was never named in Day of the Diesels with the exception of the song. Merchandise * Wooden Railway (discontinued; cancelled 2013 re-release) * Take-n-Play (discontinued; cancelled 2013 re-release) Gallery File:DayoftheDiesels289.png|Norman with Paxton File:DayoftheDieselsTrailer7.jpg|Norman in Day of the Diesels File:DayoftheDiesels46.png|Norman on the hoist File:FieryFlynn71.png|Norman with Diesel and Paxton File:BustMyBuffers!24.png|Norman with Gordon File:TheMissingChristmasDecorations9.png|Norman with Diesel and Paxton File:TheMissingChristmasDecorations29.png|Norman with Diesel 10 and Paxton File:TheMissingChristmasDecorations39.png|Norman in the seventeenth season File:TheMissingChristmasDecorations64.png|Norman and Percy File:TheFrozenTurntable22.png File:DisappearingDiesels85.png File:DisappearingDiesels87.png|Den, Norman and Sidney File:Diesel'sGhostlyChristmas168.png|Percy, Paxton, James and Norman File:DieselandtheDucklings67.png|Norman in the twentieth season File:EngineoftheFuture3.png|Norman with Duncan and Sir Handel File:TheGreatRace33.png|Norman with Edward and Stanley in The Great Race File:TheGreatRace37.png File:TheGreatRace274.png|Norman about to crash into Thomas File:Norman3.png File:HeadonNormanpromo.png|Head-on promo of Norman File:Sidney,NormanandPaxtonPoster.png|Promo poster with Sidney and Paxton File:DennisandNorman'sbasis.jpg|Norman's basis Merchandise Gallery File:Take-n-PlayNorman.jpg|Take-n-Play File:WoodenRailwayNorman.jpg|Wooden Railway See Also Category:Images of Norman Category:Diesel locomotives Category:Television Series-only characters Category:North Western Railway Category:0-6-0